Through Lenses
by Nekocin
Summary: [after GSD, oneshot, mild DearkaMiriallia] Miriallia takes a trip down the memory lane and remembers why she choose to be a journalist.


**Title:** Through Lenses  
**Author:** Nekocin  
**Type:** One-shot  
**Genres:** General, mild drama, mild romance  
**Warnings:** Out of Character, probably cliché, metaphors and symbolic, light spoilers, weird writing style.  
**Pairings:** mild DearkaMiriallia and mention of TolleMirillia  
**Additional notes**: Hetero, 2nd Person's Perspective (Miriallia), (sort of) behind the scenes story  
**Dedicated to: reviewers of "Hear the Beating"  
Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny don't belong to me.  
**  
_Miriallia takes a trip down the memory lane and remembers why she choose to be a journalist. _

* * *

Someone had once asked where destiny was taking you. Did it take you beyond the walls of your home? Across the lands and the oceans? In space, perhaps? To the Land of Forgotten?

You remember answering with a humorous chuckle, saying that you had no idea.

You were wandering a sightless road with no purpose.

_"What do you want to do with your life after school, Miri?"_

"I don't know-become a Doctor? A Lawyer? Anything that can make my parents proud,"

"As for me—hmmm—I've always dreamed of being a volunteer worker! Or a Mechanic! Or a-a—teacher! There are so many choices for me to choose from!"

The soft orange glow of the setting sun is painted across the open sky, overlapping hues of rose, yellow, purple and light blue-like flowers blooming open at dawn, glistening attractively with their dew-covered petals and silently welcoming a new day. A new routine. A new path. Enviously, the clouds cluster to each other in an attempt to hide the sudden dancing stars that "_pop_" out every two seconds.

A debris of a once-prestigious city known for having one of best school facilities in the Universe a year or two ago, lays across the horizon you face.

Crushed.

Destroyed.

Demolished.

Forgotten—

—and yet remembered.

_Click!_ The camera responds, making a _"chi-chack"_ sound and then, the film inside starts making whirring sounds. Rewind.

"That should be enough for today," A tired but satisfied smile pulls the corners of your lips as you wait for the rewinding to stop.

The city had been turned into a battlefield of people who believed in contrasting ideals, while blindingly losing a part of their humanity as more blood of unknown strangers stained their hands.

In actuality, you reprimand yourself, it's not like you're one to talk. After all, you did take part in messy wars, whether it's willingly done or not.

Walking up to the city's memorial, you let your eyes wander over the engraved words on the marble surface that formed a formal summary of what exactly ad happened to the city. A complete sugarcoated version of the actual truth.

Where's the mention of betrayal? Where's the mention of using Arc Angel as a decoy? What about the planted radioactive explosives that destroyed a city within _who-knows-how-big_ acres? Or the fact that even Earth Alliance Forces shouldn't be trusted at certain times?

You close your eyes and bow in front of the memorial, offering your respect to those who couldn't make it out of the nuclear explosion and who couldn't make it alive out of the war. Doesn't matter if those soldiers were strangers or Coordinators.

_"I've decided to make myself useful around here. I want to help Arc Angel out!"_

"Tolle, what nonsense are you gibbering about?"

"I know. I know. I'm not trained to be a soldier or anything like that. But think about it Miri. The Captain did -sort of- save us from Heliopolis. And besides—Kira should know that he isn't alone in this ship just because he's a Coordinator who could ride that machine,"

"-you're probably right, I guess,"

"Thank you for being so understanding, Miri. I'll go ask for Captain's permiss-,"

"—I want to help. I want to help too!"

"Eh? But Miri, you shouldn't be reckless in this sort of situation,"

"I'm not being reckless! I care about Kira too, you know?"

"Just think it over, Miri. I'll wait for your answer,"  


At last, you turn your back to the statue and walk away not once looking over your shoulder to see how the fallen leaves twirl round the marble stone, how birds hop upon the memorial plaque, how pairs of butterflies flutter a dance round the flowers that were laid by a mourning family, a friend or a lover, perhaps.

You didn't have to. Looking back doesn't really matter that much, because you're moving on.

_  
"You're insane, Tolle!"_

"Come on, Miri! Two combat pilots aren't enough!"

"You're getting crazy ideas. You don't even know how to pilot that thing,"

"Lieutenant Lla Flaga showed me,"

"What does the Captain think about this?

"-well, I don't know. Haven't told her about my intention yet,"

"Tolle!"

"I want to help Kira. Leaving all those trained soldiers to attack Kira just because he's our only pilot who can operate that -thing-, doesn't mean that I should sit back and watch him suffer up there,"

"(sigh) I cannot sway you from your decision, can I?"

"Nope. Just live with it,"

"— (sigh), well, just be careful out there, okay?"

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself thank you very much,"

Tolle got himself killed, a week after their conversation.

Someone under a tree is waving at you from across the river.

A small smile tugs the corners of your lips quite forcibly, as you make you way across the river, jumping on the rocks to reach the other side of the bank.

"How long have you been standing here?" You nonchalantly walk up to the guy leaning against the chestnut-colored bark of a blooming maple tree.

"Hello to you too, Miss Haww. I was just passing by," He responds, fidgeting unconsciously with his high collar. You bite back an amused smile.

"Do you want something, Lieutenant Eltman?"

"-no, nothing—I was just wondering if-if you—if you want a ride home, Miss Haww,"

For a moment you stare at him. Has he come all the way here just to offer you a ride?

_"What do you want to do after this, Miri?"_

"—a journalist. A Universal Journalist,"

"Why? I thought you wanted to go to University like you and Tolle had plan-,"

"You shouldn't worry about me, Kira. Worry about yourself,"

"I'm sorry-,"

"Don't be. I realize that becoming a journalist, I can sway people's opinions. I can show them the reality. The real truth. And war is not something to cover up and exaggerated about,"  


"Now, don't get funny ideas into that head of yours, Miss Haww. This is just something between former-comrades!" He fidgets again—now, with his long sleeves.

You couldn't suppress the smile any longer as you press the camera close to your chest, before cutting him off with, "—I would like to get a ride, Mr. Eltman,"

He stares wide-eyed at you in surprise. "Seriously?"

At last you walk the path of a new beginning. You have finally chosen.

**- OWARI -  
**  
**TheNekoTalks:  
**  
I know I'm quite guilty for letting everyone wait for my next update. Every time I update, there is an excuse mentioned in my awfully long notes (you don't have to believe **:shrugs:** Can't do anything about that), more reasons to add that even though I truly want to update all my stuff quickly, I'm just not ready to sacrifice my real life for fanfiction writing. School is my top priority. I need to graduate and start my MER-studies.

Admittedly, reading each and every one of your reviews I find myself wanting to please you all, dear readers. I hope this one-shot didn't really get most of you fired up.

**Thank you for taking your time reading this!**

.:Nekocin:. ****

Edit: Rephrased some sentences and edited the errors. I'm sorry for leaving such careless mistakes here and there.


End file.
